Stay Gold (The Outsiders -Curtis Sister-)
by 1rstpic
Summary: Everyone knows what happens with the Curtis brothers in the story, but what would happen if they had a Curtis sister -Jane- to tag along. Would things turn out as they seemed? Would Dally and Johnny be alive? "Why do ya keep saying that?" Ponyboy asked as I wiped the remains of the water I dropped, "Say what?" I replied quietly. "Keep saying you're fine, you clearly aren't."
1. Chapter 1

All characters except Jane, go to the credit of S.E Hinton.

Chapter ONE

It's been a while now, living without mom and dad. Darry, Soda, and Pony have been taking it better than I am, when they died reality shot me in the face, I'm taking it real hard. Ponyboy has been getting these weird nightmares he wouldn't remember when we woke up, and he would really give us a little scare when he would scream bloody murder in the middle of the night, Soda started sleeping with us ever since, 'cause I don't know what to do, unlike Soda, I'm not good with comforting people.

Darry has been working 2 jobs and he's been growing up too fast, he's only 20. Soda quit school, as much as Darry would have loved him to stay, he would refuse and say he's too 'dumb' to be in school. I'm two grade levels above Pony, but he's way smarter than I'll ever be. I wanted to quit school too, but Darry said that I have a whole life ahead of me, and that Soda and him are bringing enough money for me and Pony to go to college. I've been cooped up in my room that I also share with Sodapop and Ponyboy. They haven't noticed my glum behavior a few weeks ago, but now, I think they're getting worried. I keep telling them I'm fine, but staying in bed during the weekends and refusing to go anywhere isn't going to make them believe me.

"Jane," Soda's voice said softly. I made a weird animal noise bringing the soft blanket up to cover my face from the light, "Dinner's ready, Darry made it."

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled trying to fall back asleep, but having a brother like Soda, it's almost impossible.

"You said that for lunch," He sighed trying to rip the blanket off of me, but I refused to let go, "C'mon now." He finally got the blanket running with it out the door. I would have fallen back asleep, but I decided against that and forced myself to get up. My bare feet hit the cold ground and I stood up and stretched, I rubbed my eyes to wake me up a bit and headed to the small kitchen where Pony, Darry, and Soda were eating.

I caught Soda's gaze and glared at him for waking me up. He returned a sheepish smile and returned to his food. I slumped down next to Pony and Soda with a huge plate of food in front of me, I'd never be able to finish it or else I'd throw up. They say I've lost weight since my parents' death, but I lost my big appetite ever since.

We ate listening to Soda's comments and as soon as I was through half way my plate, I felt sick so I stopped eating the rest, "Jane, you goin' to finish." Pony asked after everyone finished, it was Soda, Pony, and my turn to pick up the dishes and wash them.

"No, I'm done." I reassured picking up my plate before he could. I collected some other plates and put 'em in the sink. I washed the first plate as Soda dried them with the old towel.

"You didn't eat much." Soda interfered as I threw away the rest of my remains to wash the plate, I rolled my eyes getting soap and scrubbing it.

"So," I shrugged, handing it roughly to Soda.

"So, that ain't healthy, you 'ought to be sick if you keep it up." He replied.

"I ain't gonna be sick, I'm fine." I snapped scrubbing harder. I hate it when they give me sympathy, I get it everyone, and nobody gave it to Pony or anyone when they get hurt. It's just me, they make me feel like I can't take care of myself, and that really gets me annoyed.

"Look I'm just saying you should be eating more, that's all." He replied quietly. I huffed in guilt, he really does know how to make someone feel guilty, and it doesn't feel good.

"Soda, I'm sorry." I replied finishing off the last plate, "I just hate it how you treat me like a little kid."

"That's 'cause you are my little kid sister, along with Ponyboy." He hugged my side after putting away the last plate.

"You're saying Pony is your sister?" I chuckled. I hadn't noticed Pony sitting on the kitchen table doing his homework, glaring at Sodapop for saying that.

"You know I didn't mean it that way pal." Soda chuckled patting his shoulder. Sodapop can sure bring a smile on your face, even if you feel 6 feet under. I walked off to the living area and finding a cheery Two-bit laying on the couch, "Hey Two-Bit, what're ya doin' here?" I asked picking the blanket Soda took away from me less than a hour ago.

"You sayin' I can't stay here for a reason?" He asked sarcastically.

I chuckled half-heartily, "Nah, I'm waiting for Steve to get here, Sodapop wanted something to do, he called." He explained.

"Oh, okay." I sighed walking back to the bedroom to take yet another nap, that was until I bumped into Darry,

"Where do ya think you're going?" He asked as I stepping into the room.

"To get a rest." I replied turning back to look at him.

"You've been sleeping the whole day, you might wanna stay up for a few hours." He said.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked throwing the blanket on the bed and sitting on top of it.

"With Sodapop and Two-bit, I doubt so." He chuckled leaving the room, I huffed laying my back on the bed.

I stared at the ceiling, seemed like hours, but in reality minutes. How could Sodapop always have a carefree mood all the time, he's always up and jumping around, that kid sure does have a lot of energy in him. I haven't seen Darry come home saying he's exhausted, he sure does look like it, but he never admits it, and Ponyboy, well Ponyboy hasn't changed much, unlike Soda who quit school, or Darry who has 2 jobs. Ponyboy is still holding on, he ain't got anything to worry about, he's the baby. Well to me he is, but to Soda and Darry I am, even though I'm only a year younger than Soda, and 2 years older than Ponyboy. I have Soda's hair which is a golden-brown color, and Darry's eyes, a pale-blue color, but I haven't got anything like Ponyboy.

I'm 5'5, quite short for my brother's heights. Darry is a good ol'6 foot 2, with broad shoulders and a muscular built, Sodapop's a 6 foot and he's slightly slimmer than Darry, and Ponyboy is a 5 foot 8, but he's only 14, which is a pretty tall height for his age. Otherwise I'm 16 and I'm shorter than even Johnny.

Johnny, Steve, and Two-bit are good friends of ours, they come over anytime during the day, but Steve has a job with Soda, they both work as mechanics. Their business is doing good, Me and Pony don't know if it's 'cause of Soda's good looks, or Steve's car ability.

Johnny is a dark skinned kid, with big round brown eyes that I honestly love. He has jet-black hair heavily greased to the side. He and Ponyboy and the youngest, thankfully I'm 2 months older. Johnny is the gang's pet, everyone loves him.

Two-bit was the oldest –along with Darry- and the was 2 inches shorter than Darry. Two-bit has long rusted colored side-burns that he is proud of, he has gray eyes and a stocky built.

We love 'em all like family, but I can't say that about Dally. He's always in a dangerous mood; he got arrested at age 10. He has blue, cold ice eyes, he ain't afraid of anything. Dally loves fights, and he's known as a real hood. He even got a record down at the police station, I'm just saying that he's is a real dangerous one.

"What's wrong?" Ponyboy asked putting his books away, I hadn't noticed him entering the room.

"Nothing really, just thinking." I propped up on my elbows taking a good look at him, "You done?" I asked motioning to his work.

"Yeah, are you?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"No," I huffed remembering my work, "Math's really tough."

"I could help you." I saw him shrug from the corner of my eye.

"I'm two years ahead of you Ponyboy." I replied.

"Why don't you ask Darry?" He asked again.

"It's alright, I'll just copy it from someone tomorrow." I winked looking down at him.

"Darry'll kill you." He chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters -except Jane- go to the credit of S.E Hinton.

Chapter TWO

"Greaser!" I heard a Soc yell, I snapped my head towards his blue Mustang now edging near me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the car doors open and slam closed. I brought my jacket closer to my body and continued walking at a faster pace. I have never been jumped before, but that was before all this drama started. I hope these Socs aren't so low to jump a girl just 'cause she's a greaser. I was so wrong.

I have plenty of times been warned by Darry and Soda, and even a couple times by Pony, to never walk out alone. They also told me to watch out for any Socs around, and that I'm a girl and I should be extra careful about it. I've seen Johnny after being jumped by Socs, and he didn't look so good afterwards.

But do I ever listen?

"Hey! Greaser! I'm talking to you!" One snapped reaching over and pulled my collar back making me almost lose balance.

"Now, now, what would a young girl like you be roaming the streets?" Another one smirked, I had noticed there's three, maybe Darry could take 'em, even Two-bit might, but I was absolutely _nothing _compared to one, let alone 3.

I felt someone pull me back by my now messed up hair and they kneed me in the stomach, I groaned in pain as I dropped my back-pack on the soon bloody concrete, I clutched my stomach, that'll soon grow a big bruise on. I refused to yell for help, I don't wanna feel like I'm a baby, Pony wouldn't have been crying or yelling if he were in my spot, and I sure ain't either. I doubled over in pain when I felt heavy rings collide with my temple, and then a kick on my shin bone.

My eyesight became blurry when I saw blood dripping on the floor, I can't stand seeing blood, it just makes me feel sick to the stomach. Soon enough, I fell to the ground landing on my wrist, and I took each of their kicks that were bruising my legs, arms, face, and especially my back.

One of them spit their slobbery gum on my face as they all left with heads held up high. It sickens me when Socs think they're number one, how do they even think that after beating a girl? Just 'cause I ain't a Soc doesn't mean they should beat the hell outta me. How would _they _feel if we went around beating their girls up? I wouldn't feel too great 'bout it.

I was left with a bloody temple, bruised body, possibly and a broken wrist. I watched as the Socs left in their mustangs with my blurry vision. I laid there for minutes waiting for Darry, Pony or anyone to come and help me up and say it's okay and that I'm fine, but none of them did. At least this is nothing like Johnny. Johnny was beaten up pretty bad, I remember the boys telling me they had found him lying out cold when they did. At least they hadn't pulled their blades on me, they wouldn't have to anyway, I wasn't fighting back.

I finally stopped feeling sorry for myself and got up slowly. I picked up my –thankfully- light bag and had one hand holding onto the pain on my bruised back and another on my temple, trying to stop the bleeding.

I walked at least 2 blocks until I reached the house. I saw Two-bit's truck pulled up, he must've been here while I was gone. This ought to be good. I had made most of the bleeding stop, and I got some good bruising left on my arms, who knows what my face looks like.

I opened the door and silence fell after that, even Two-bit was quiet, did I look that bad?

"Hey Darry you ou-" Sodapop stopped when he entered the living room and taking a look at me, "What happened?" He quickly rushed to me, the rest broke from their trance and held the same look, pity, but Darry had anger flash in his after that.

"I'm fine." I lied trying to smile with my swelled up cheek.

"Ya right you are." Darry snapped, "I'm surprised you didn't pass out."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, Darry's eyes softened as I winced when Soda touched my back.

"Does it hurt?" Soda asked losing his carefree tone. I was about to snap at him with a obvious remark, but seeing that he was clearly worried, I thought against it.

"Yeah." I replied limping towards my room -or our room-.

"Where do'ya think you're goin'?" Two-bit asked behind Ponyboy.

"To get some rest." I replied shamelessly, there's nothing wrong with needing a little sleep after being beaten up.

"I think we should get you cleaned up first," Darry said standing up from what used to be dads armchair.

"No, I'm fine really. No needa do that." I lied quickly. I don't want their pity by cleaning me up; I'm old enough to take care of myself. And I wouldn't be comfortable with anyone touching me with what happened. I was extremely hurt and not to forget, sore.

"Would you stop lying Jane?" Darry sighed.

"No really, I don't need you're help by cleaning myself, and I surely don't need your pity. I could take care of myself." I raised my voice at the end.

"Yeah, you're right." Two-bit said, "But not now." He snickered, I should'a known Two-bit wasn't gonna be serious for more than a minute.

"Sit down, Pony and I'll get the aid kit." Darry walked away with Pony. Soda slightly pushed me down on the couch earning a glare from me, and a crooked smile from him.

"I gotta get home," Two-bit said, "My mom wanted me home tonight."

Soda nodded in agreement and sat on the arm of the chair next to me. I always tried my best not to get into trouble, I wanted to prove myself right and tell them I'm not a kid anymore. They sure don't treat Pony this way. If he came home beat twice as hard as me they wouldn't nurse him around and all that baby stuff. I wonder if Johnny felt like this after they found him and nursed him around, but he sure needed it more than I did.

"Get better kiddo." Two-bit said walking out the front door. I rolled my eyes and waited for Darry and Pony to come here, 'cause Soda wouldn't let me move, he'll say I'm too hurt to move and push me back down.

"Pony! You're making the ice drop!" I heard Darry yell at the hopeless kid trying to hold a towel filled with freezing cold ice while Darry held the bandages. I groaned knowing this wouldn't make me feel anywhere not like a baby.

Darry sat on his knees in front of me, I felt awkward with all of their stares glued to me, even if they're just my brothers, I hate being the center of attention.

"This'll burn a bit but," Darry warned dabbing the peroxide on my busted head, I hissed and was about to move away if it wasn't for Soda pushing me back gently.

After what seemed like hours, Darry finally finished his work. He wiped the excess blood, and Pony placed the ice on my ribs, head, and back. I didn't think I needed that much ice, but Darry refused to let me take one off.

"I'ma go to bed now." I said a few minutes after they all sat down watching T.V. I hoped that they'd forget about the ice-packs, I honestly didn't really need it, it's not like It's gonna make the bruises disappear in the morning.

"Ya'll needa go to bed now too," Darry stood up closing the program. Soda, Pony, and I all share one room, but Soda and Pony share a bed when I have my own in the corner of the room. My mom and dad thought I should have my own room a while after they passed, but there weren't any extra rooms left. Darry got his own room since he was in college. But I insisted I was fine sharing a room with my two brothers.

I'd never be able to leave the house after this; I'm surprised Darry didn't blow up on me. But if Darry yelling at you for being so careless meant I wasn't the kid anymore, then I would've gladly listened to him ranting about my safety.

I stripped down from my blood stained clothes, but definitely not before locking the door. I stepped into my comfy cotton pants and got into Pony boy's old sweater that he grew out of, but it's still baggy on me.

I exited to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, which I thankfully didn't lose earlier. When I was done I went back to Pony, Soda, and my bedroom. I yawned silently and laid down onto my blanket, too tired to go under it. Getting beat up does really drain out your energy. I wonder how the guys go through this.

I almost jumped outta my skin when I felt hands on me, "Relax, it's just me." Soda chuckled clearly amused by my reaction.

"What do'ya want?" I grumbled turning around to face him. I took a glance at the clock and noticed I've been asleep for about an half an hour or so.

"Darry wanted to see if you're alright." He smiled. Well I _was_, before you woke me up, I thought.

"Well tell him I'm fine." I mumbled closing my eyes again hoping for sleep to come across me.

"You sure," Soda chuckled, "No broken ribs, twisted muscles, concussions?"

"Soda..." I whined sleepily. If he only knew how tired I was, he wouldn't have woken me up even if there's a tornado hitting our house, maybe I'm exaggerating but I _am _really tired.

"You think Darry'll let you keep a switch-blade with ya now?" He joked. However, I didn't see the funny side to that. Darry would kill me if he knew I was carrying that around. He says he don't want his kid sister to go to jail, even though Pony has a switch-blade. I turned around taking a quick look at Pony sleeping on the other bed and then glared a deadly glare at Soda.

"You think it's funny huh?" I asked slightly aggravated.

He chuckled but soon got serious, "Who did this to ya?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Oh, uh," I opened my eyes, "I just...fell down." I lied turning back around. You could tell I was far from half asleep, and that my brain was in a different world.

He suddenly stopped, "If you jump out from a car, it wouldn't be half as bad as this."

"Was it Socs?" He asked softly.

"Yeah..." My head wandered off to many possibilities, Could the Socs have killed me right there and then? Would they? I'm the only female figure -besides Sandy and Evie- that the guys have. It would've been a shame if they lost me too. Mom has been the perfect female image for all of us, even Dally. That was the only time I actually thought Dally could find a perfect family, but with her gone, nobody, not even I could've taken her place. I knew I was over-reacting –nothing unusual- but this could've been 10 times worse, they could've got the blade out. I could've died, and the whole family would've suffered.

"Shh..." Soda hugged me tightly as he cooed, I hadn't noticed I was crying until he wiped my tears away with his hand, "It's okay, you're safe now." He said, I knew this could happen if I stepped foot outside, but I believed him anyway. I wonder if this would've happened if I were a guy, I'm pretty sure crying in your year old brother wasn't so tough, but I ain't no guy obviously. I was quietly whimpering until I fell back asleep in Soda's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All character –except Jane- are S.E Hinton's.

Chapter TWO

I trudged up from bed all the way to the bathroom early in the morning when nobody was awake; it was about only 7 'o clock, but during a Sunday, not even a baby in our neighborhood would make a peep. The cold tiled floor nearly freezing my bare feet as I stepped in. It took only one glance in the mirror before the whole incident of last night re-entered my mind. I got a huge black and blue bruise that covered half of my face, okay, maybe I was exaggerating, but I _did _have a big bruise. I remember the way each time his fist collided with my face just like it had happened a second ago. The punch I had gotten gave me a nasty cut that reached from my temple to the tip of my brow; it wasn't extremely deep so I was in no need for stitches. Thankfully, my arms didn't look half as bad as my face, but I did have some bruises and cuts here and there. My eyes glanced back at my face and I noticed my eyes having a different shade in them, almost _green_. My eyes had never been nothing but pure blue, looks like I do have something in common with Ponyboy overall.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I headed straight to the living area. I plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V which was nearly on mute. I didn't bother with making breakfast for the others, knowing I have another couple hours for them to wake up. I can't lie, remembering myself crying my heart out to Soda hours ago made me feel like a big baby. I was thinking non-sense, and thinking I could've died was unbelievable. Let's say I _did _die –which would've been impossible-, I would think all of us greasers beating the Socs heads in until they go home crying to their parents. It was stupid of me thinking that, but thankfully only Soda knows is that I was crying 'cause I was physically hurting. I let my mind take over for a couple long minutes until I fell asleep, probably waking up with a knotted neck, 'cause I'm sure I slept looking like a toddler who just finished eating a snack in his high-chair.

"Good mornin' Curtsies!" I heard a voice – Two-bit's voice yell, followed by a door slam. Two-bit always comes over every morning unless his sister is giving him a hard time at home. She's about Ponyboy's age, but she's more immature, not that I don't love her any less. We've met a couple times, but she doesn't visit, unlike Two-bit who visits almost 24/7.

"Hey Two-bit!" I'm pretty sure that was Soda, knowing nor Darry or Ponyboy would be yelling across the house while I was sleeping in the middle of it. It surprised me that none of 'em woke me up. I felt a heavy body collide with my legs and immediately I knew who it was.

"What do'ya want?" I asked muffled by the couch cushion, instead of staying like I was when I slept, now I'm laying half off the couch. I could never stay still, when I was around ages 7-11, I would wake up with my feet where my head should lay. That's only one reason why I have my own bed now.

"It's nearly 10, get up kid." I heard another voice say, which got me shooting up from where I was.

"Mornin' Dally." I said not really having eye-contact. You could easily tell I'm kinda afraid of him, even though it's obvious, I would never ever admit it. But, it's Dally Winston, who _wouldn't. _Dally nodded his head in response as he shoved his hands in his pocket. Steve and Pony were playing with cards, I'm guessing they were playing poker, but I never did get that game, I prefer playing with something else, any other game is better than one which you lose money with. I think Soda was playing too before 'cause Steve would never play with Pony just 'cause he feels like it. Steve is a nice guy actually, but I would like him better without making big deals of Pony tagging along, I mean Ponyboy can't just stat at home with his older sister forever, and besides Soda's the one asking him to go. I shook my head silently and got up and headed towards the bathroom, yet again to get refreshed.

"C'mon Jane, hurry up." Soda ushered me to the kitchen where Pony, Darry, Steve, and Two-bit were sitting. Dally either left, or taking a smoke outside. I sat down next to Ponyboy and Steve, and started munching on some eggs and drinking apple juice. Soda and Ponyboy always preferred chocolate milk while Darry always drank coffee. But to me chocolate milk or milk in general is disgusting. Call me crazy, but I could never drink a cup of milk without needing to gag. Chocolate is just something they use to disguise the milk. Sodapop and Ponyboy always tease me about it, but I'll still refuse to drink it. I don't drink coffee 'cause Darry thinks I'm too young and that I'll start bouncing off the walls if I drink it, I know it's not true, though finding a 15 year old Darry hopping off walls is amusing.

"I'ma be outta town for a bit." Darry said breaking the constant bickering on the table, mostly made by Steve, Sodapop, and Two-bit. We all stared at Darry like he had 3 heads or something. Darry never left us alone unless it's something serious. Would 'a bit' stand for a night, a week, a month? It seemed like Darry read my mind 'cause he added, "I'm just goin' for 3 nights and 4 days. I'ma be gone by tomorrow, but if I hear anything goin' wrong around here I'm comin' back just to beat your heads in."

"For what?" I asked as Two-bit went back to making un-necessary comments about how the weather is or how long Pony's hair has gotten. Sometimes I worry 'bout him.

"It's for work, but I'm serious, if any of yall," He said pointing his finger at me, Soda, and Pony, "-get into trouble, I'm comin' back 'ere."

"No need for that Darry, I'll keep an eye out." Two-bit chuckled; getting Pony in a head-lock after Pony –failingly- punched his gut.

"That's what kinda trouble I'm talking 'bout." Darry chuckled. We all knew he was serious. When it comes to bad behavior, Darry'll skin ya everyday 'til you got it right, I have a feeling this is just a test incase something serious happens, but I know I'm just over thinking it. It's kinda weird waking up in the morning without Darry. He's the one that always makes breakfast and wakes us up, but I guess I'll have to do it for now, thankfully we don't have school tomorrow 'cause of some teacher business us students don't care 'bout, 'cept the fact we miss class for it. But Soda and Steve would have'ta work. Two-bit'll probably be hangin' around this place, Johnny too, Dally would just get in trouble with the fuzz.

"I'll keep an eye out." Soda said ruffling Steve's hair, it ending with an arm wrestle. They only fight 'cause they wanna show off 'em muscles. To be honest, if I had muscles, I would be showing 'em off once in a while, but it wouldn't be half as much as these guys do.

"I think Jane should be in charge." I choked on my own spit at that. Darry? Trusting me? Since when? Ponyboy seemed shocked too, but Soda looked like he'd seen it coming. Well, I _am _the only person here _not _trying to wrestle someone, whether arm wrestling, or actual wrestling, besides Darry and Johnny. But we all know Johnny is too nice to be in charge. He doesn't even live here, and besides he wouldn't tell on anyone, especially Ponyboy. But I wouldn't tell either, which doesn't make sense. This feels like I'm back in 4th grade when the teacher puts you in charge to tell on those who talk, you wanna do the right thing, but you don't want your best friend get in trouble.

"Why _me_?" I finally asked.

"We all know Two-bit isn't gonna be in charge. Soda and Steve aren't exactly _in charge _type together; Ponyboy and Johnny wouldn't know how to control you all if their life's depended on it. And we all know Dally isn't an option." Darry explained. Point proved, but I still wouldn't tell if Ponyboy or Soda would come home thirty minutes after 3 on a weekday. But I can't lie to Darry if he asked.

"Where's Dally anyway?" Johnny spoke up looking around for Dally. Johnny is like Dally's little brother that he loves, but Dally'll never _ever _admit it in front of anybody. Though, it's pretty obvious, but if you said that to him, he'll rip your guts out, literally.

"He's gone out." Steve replied flatly.

This time, it was mine and Pony's turn to do the dishes and clean up the table. Johnny and Steve left a while ago, which only left Two-bit, we all know he won't leave for another hour or so, we just left him be on the couch with a beer in one hand and a remote in the other. Darry was packing a few of his clothes for tomorrow and Soda was helping, by helping, I mean talking to him non-stop and throwing clothes in Darry's bag, even though Darry doesn't need 'em. I know from experience.

"Why'd you think Darry told us last minute?" Pony asked as he dried the next plate I handed him.

"It isn't last minute." I stated, "And besides it's for his job."

"But don't they tell you a week before time, why'd he tell us a day before?"

"You worry too much Pony." I replied flatly. It's true, if I wanna get a tuna sandwich instead of a cheese sandwich at school, he'll think Imma tryna change my whole identity. Making observations are good, but he observes things not even a doctor can . He can tell you every detail in something in less than a minute of thinking. I don't know if it comes from how much he reads or he's just naturally that way.

"I don't worry much." He said like he is tryna reassure himself. I dumped the extra food in the disposal and washed it before Ponyboy dried it up and placed it in the cabinet.

"Yeah you do." I uttered in front of Ponyboy walking into _our_ messy room.


End file.
